Red
by Zururu
Summary: A compilation of three relatively short OC-centred stories. Akane is a bit short-tempered member of the 4th Division who usually can keep her cool - with one exception. No pairings. Please read and review.


Author's note: A compilation of three relatively short stories, OC-centric, with the character reflecting on the phenomena of Abarai Renji. I'm not that much of a Bleach fan, to tell you the truth, but Abarai Renji... sort of hard to overlook. I'm currently reading the Soul Society arc, and since the image just wouldn't leave my mind, I had to write the story down.

* * *

* 4-5 *

For the most part of my life - or afterlife, for that matter - I hadn't particulary disliked anything.

I happened to get into a fairly peaceful district of Rukongai. I happened to lead a fairly peaceful life. I happened to get people close enough to a family, even. I wasn't particulary bothered by anything, I hadn't particulary wished for anything. Days were perfectly still and calm.

I didn't questioned enrolling into Shinigami Academy much. I happened to posses spiritual power, I happened to take the entrance exam and pass. I just let the flow take care of everything, like I always did.

With Shinigami Academy started the part of my afterlife that I grew to dislike. It wasn't dislike per se, but more of an annoyance.

While in Rukongai, I could sit in my room all day and do whatever work I was assigned with - which usually was sewing or preparing herbs. But in the Academy, I had to face people who were curious about me. In the Academy, there were swordfights and martial arts lessons I tried to avoid. There was an inevitable graduation and possible assignment to one of the Gotei divisions. It made my stomach turn just to think about fighting Hollows - and when I was back from an obligatory field exercise, it was clear to me I could never do it.

Maybe the most initiative thing on my part was taking all the Kidou classes I could. Maybe I wasn't the brightest button and always got average results, but I heard that people at the Fourth Division weren't picky - and I was all for sitting quietly in Seiretei, healing, cleaning and doing chores.

Sure I heard about bullying and overall neglect towards the Division I was aiming for. But I wasn't particulary bothered. And besides, by the end of the Academy years, being the grey mouse I was, I sort of mixed with the crowd naturally, and other people didn't really noticed me.

Years after graduation, I was perfectly content with my throughoutly simple and boring position at the 4th Division. I was perfectly content going around with a mop or a broom, cleaning here and there. I was perfectly content leaving Zanpakutou at home. I was perfectly content making medicine and mixtures and herb teas. I was content healing others, but maybe not perfectly so.

Life wasn't the same as in Rukongai. You had to be more alive and kicking, so to say. And there were all sorts of people. Some were bearable. Some were annoying. Some didn't matter. There were people I respected. There were people I feared. There were people I disliked.

- Akane-e, - Sumire, a fellow member and a friend of sorts, tug at my sleeve, suddenly appearing from behind - Got some spare time?

- What's the matter? - I wasn't usually called for like that. Normally, I'd be assigned with my duties and be off.

- Some guys from the Fifth, - Sumire was prone to speaking in chopped sentenced when she was worried, - We haven't enough free hands to heal. Help, will you?

Not to mention she was leading me along the corridor of the General Relief Station already. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Thanks to half of the division being assigned with odd jobs, there were _never_ enough hands to heal everyone.

- I will help. I don't have anything more important to do, anyway.

Sumire gracefully rushed forward, picking more volunteers on the way. Running behind, I felt somewhat sick with anticipation. Preferences usually didn't got in the way of the work, but I couldn't help wondering if that person was there.

Turns out, he was.

His red ponytail was almost flaming so bright the color was, announcing its owner's presence. I couldn't make out the words, only that his voice was unnecessarily loud.

I was stupid enough to stop by the door. I should have walked to one of the injured right away, without freezing to mentally wail about my fate.

- Akane, hurry! - Sumire hissed, motioning me towards the redhead, who was by now the only one without a healer by his side.

I tried to get myself together and walked towards him. At times like this, I thanked being unsociable in my early years - because of that, I didn't have much facial expressions to choose from, and emotionless face was easy to maintain.

Much, much harder around him, but better than nothing.

He was sitting on the hospital bed, talking to some blond guy. The redhead laughed, only to burst into coughing. I seized him by the shoulder, casting a healing spell strong enough to prevent his wounds from bleeding again. The smell of blood and medicine calmed me somewhat. _It's a patient_, I told myself strictly. And it's my job to heal him so he can return to doing whatever duties he's assigned with. Preferably, as far away from me as possible.

He had several cut wounds on his back and left shoulder, the nastiest one being on his chest. I didn't run into him that often, thankfully, but I knew quite well he was getting injuries in ridiculous quantities. The man was a beast to be still alive. _This one is sure to get into the Eleventh_, I thought with some morose, carefully dabbing the wounds with wet cloth. I was sure Capitain Zaraki would find him a paragon of 11th Division officer, perfectly crazy and fight-obsessed.

Once antiseptized the last wound and plastered them with applications, I took bandages with a mental sigh. He had broad shoulders. Meaning, it was hard reaching around the torso to stanch wounds. I unrolled the bundle and aimed for the shoulder.

Fortunately enough for me, he was quiet. I kept my head low, focusing on my work, but some little devil in the back of my head went on and on nagging, tempting me to raise my head - and I had an acute feeling I'd meet his eyes if I did so.

_Work, Akane,_ I told myself strictly, _work_. Just bandage his wounds, then some minutes of healing and he'll be off, the sooner the better.

I couldn't quite explain why, but I didn't seem to stand Abarai. It was completely illogical and most likely stupid. Seeing him would make me freeze on my tracks, staring, my mind blank - just like it was when I had entered the room. It took several seconds to recover, left me confused, and later annoyed.

After some time struggling with my mind, I settled with the thought that I simply abhorred him. It still didn't answered as to why I was reacting so, but likes and dislikes don't need an explanation. He did have an outrageous hairstyle, and face, and personality, after all. Quite natural the grey mouse like me would find it displeasing.

I secured the bandage on the last wound, wiped the perspiration off my forehead and couldn't help shuddering a little. Why do most men have to have their skin so ridiculously hot? It was too much distractive.

Giving my palms a rough rub, I held them above the bandaged chest, casting the healing spell. I began to cool down. _Just another ten to twenty minutes,_ I told myself, _and it will be all over_.

- Hey, brat.

I knit my brows to realize they were already that way. I forced an emotionless expression back onto my face.

- Is anything the matter? - I asked calmly.

- A cut on my face. Ya forgot 'bout that one.

I supressed a groan. Maintaining the spell with one hand, I grabbed the cloth with the other, soaked it in cleansing mixture and raised my head.

There was a cut on his forehead, with blood that had already dried. It wasn't serious, so I handed him the cloth and put my hand over the bandaged wound again.

And I was sure a quiet snicker coming from him wasn't my imagination.

- Is anything the matter? - I asked again, glancing at him from behind dangling fringe and bent brows. My patience and composure were at their limits, I could almost feel them stretch.

- Yer face is red.

I couldn't help raising my head abruptly. For a second, I was only staring, dumbfounded, and of course he was grinning, smugly so.

- Is not! - I blurted out. His grin widened as he rubbed his forehead with the wet cloth.

I lowered my head again, biting my lip and recovering the concentration I nearly lost. And even if my face wasn't red prior to his comment, it most certainly was now.

Stupid Akane, stupid. Must not let patients provoke you.

Must not let fellow nurses' stupid giggles distract you, either. Still five more minutes to go...

* 4-11 *

- Akane-e-chaaan!

I let out a mental sigh and stopped, waiting for Sumire to catch up with me - whatever she needed that for.

Sumire wasn't quite as meek as her namesake, and soon I found her arms around my neck, one hand ruffling my hair sympathetically.

- Oh, Akane-chan, you poor thing... - she actually sounded like she was about to sob, - I heard about your duty for today, it's just... it's so...

- No, I don't know what the officer who decided it was thinking about, _either_, - I said firmly, removing her arms and stepping back, - But the sooner I begin, the sooner I will finish. So don't worry and have a good day.

- You're so brave, Akane-chan, - she forced a smile on her face, - If it's you, I'm sure even the jerks from Eleventh won't dare bullying!

- We'll see about that, - I waved my hand nonchalantly and proceeded down the hall, then out of the 4th Division HQ building and into the street of Seiretei.

Cleaning 11th Division barracks. That was my duty of the day. Normally, people from the same division - mostly rookies - would perform cleaning duties at their barracks, but the Eleventh was most likely shorthanded, and...

Being the Division with little to no fighting abilities, we were always stuck with healing and oddjobs. When there was a need for medical supplies, the 4th Division was called. When there was a need to save a life or treat an injury, the 4th Division was called. When there was a need to clean a place, any place, really, the 4th Division was called. When there was a need for a punchbag... well, you get the drill. Granted, only members of 11th Division would seek out for guys like us to wipe their feet with, but that was more than enough. Not to mention there were plenty of jerks in other divisions, too.

But still, why me of all people? I was quite sure I didn't do a thing wrong. I wasn't the most enthusiastic member of the 4th Division, but I never neglected my duties. What did I do wrong to deserve such punishment?

Even so, better me than Sumire or Hanatarou. I wistfully thought if I should have brought my Zanpakuto with me. But then again, I wasn't a skilled fighter at all, so standing up against a member of 11th division was pointless. I recalled bakudou spells I knew. If things got really rough, I might need hadou as well...

My walk came to a sudden halt, as if it was me who was bound with a bakudou. I blinked, perplexed, and then, taking a proper look further up the street, I mentally groaned.

There was all too familiar red ponytail. It wasn't my best day already, and only a glance at the distant figure of Abarai filled me with premonition.

And to make things even worse, I recalled hearing he was transferred to the 11th Division. I began to seriously doubt I would ever _make_ it with my duty.

I resumed walking, quickening my pace. There was no mistake, Abarai and some man next to him - I believe that was third seat officer Madarame - were heading for the barracks of their division. Quite slowly so.

My nose caught a faint scent of blood coming from them - from Abarai, mostly. So early in the morning and beat up already? I don't know what men are thinking about...

It was an unspoken rule among member of 4th Division to heal whoever was in sight. There might be someone even in the Eleventh who knew first aid or a healing kidou, but in the end, it was our duty. I resolved with a sigh, and caught up with the two men ahead of me.

- Madarame-san, Abarai-san, - I called out, bowing politely as they glanced over their shoulders at me, - Please excuse me, but you seem to be injured. Do you need healing?

- Have nuthin ta do with ya, - Abarai replied dryly, and was about to walk off, but Madarame stopped him.

- Don't be a freakin' _idiot_, - he said, putting the guy before me. I had to raise my head to examine Abarai's injuries - just several shallow cuts here and there, he was more worn out rather than beat up.

Giving my palms a rough rub, I placed them before his chest. He probably won't be able to go back doing whatever he was doing all night long - I supposed he put an all-nighter training, or something similar in stupidity - but at least he won't collapse during the day. Not that just one all-nighter and physical labour could make him collapse, of course, but if he's healed and revitalized, he would be less likely to stay at the barracks, and I was all for assuring it was so.

I was done in less than a minute. Madarame didn't asked me for a healing, neither he let me ask if he needed any, he simply resumed walking, and Abarai followed him. Seeing how they were heading for barracks, I had to keep up with their pace. There was no point in slowing down deliberately and arriving later, plus, there was a slight possibility of "The girl is with us" as a way of thanks - might as well raise my chance of survival.

At the entrance of 11th Division barracks, Abarai finally noticed I'd been following them.

- Ya still here? - he asked, knitting his tattooed eyebrows in perplexed manner.

- I've been assigned with cleaning duties at the barracks of 11th Division, - I replied calmly. Madarame requested the paper with an assignement, and I patiently waited while he examined it.

At the barracks, I was handled a mop and told where my field of work was. Barracks of the Eleventh weren't quite a pigsty, but still dirty compared to hospital or our barracks. Not to mention there were plenty of bored men who wouldn't mind picking at somebody like me. But I was ready to face the day.

The only surprise was to see Abarai with a similar mop.

- I suppose you were told to clean the place as well? - I asked, trying to maintain my composure. It was more difficult compared to the last time I encountered him. Now the mere presence set my nerves at edge.

- Yeah, - he replied sourly, - Said they won't have me rattin' around.

I looked down the narrow hall.

- I think that it would be better of we divided our work, - I said firmly, picked up my mop and headed for the farthest end.

Just as I expected, my patience and composure began to waver around noon. Not a _single _member of the Eleventh passed by quietly, I was either picked on or hit on, and I didn't know which was worse. And I wasn't a showcase 4th Division member, too, because I had temper, and when it run short... I doubted anyone would be intimidated, though, but I didn't feel like making a fool of myself.

- Hey, missus! - one of the men loitering around the corner called out, his friends snickerng as they watched me, - Mind healin' me down there?

Laughter roared throughout the hall. I glanced at them behind the cover of my fringe, only to see the man pointing at his crotch. I scowled, lowered my head more and scrubbed the most stubborn patch of dirt I came across.

I felt a big palm on top of my head and shuddered.

- Hey, missus, - the same man said, voice low and trimmed with threat - Dont'cha go on ignorin' me.

I took a better hold at the mop, then shoved the handle into his solar plexus, pushing the man away, then set my back straight and glared.

- You stand in the way of my work and I hit you with Seki bakudou, _repeatedly_, until you're unable to think, much less talk, - I growled. I was probably only tightenng the noose around my own neck, but... temper running short and yada yada. Yet again I wondered if it would have been better if I stayed in Rukongai. Seeing the men coming closer, their faces telling me to get ready for beating, I thought if casting a hadou spell would worth the trouble. I doubted the chance of running away unharmed, not to mention I wasn't done with my cleaning duties yet.

Then suddenly, in something that was akin to a gust of a very stong wind - somewhat of a tornado - and then the men before me were gone and piled up in a heap at the end of the hall. I stared at Abarai and his mop, dumbfounded, and wondered how was it even possible to shove them aside that easily.

- You bastard!.. - the heap mumbled thickly.

- Well, 'scuse me, man, ain't saw ya there. My bad, - he grinned, then looked at me. I quickly began scrubbing the floor again, - Nice spirit there, brat.

Despite feeling a little grateful, I still thought he was way too outrageous and obnoxious.

And the apparent feeling of hate was disturbing.

Work, stupid Akane, work. Must not let jerks distract you. Must survive for the rest of the day.

* 4-6 *

The whole Seiretei was in a state of uproar with all the drifters who were roaming about the streets. And of course it was our division that had to be prepared the most, with all the injured shinigami coming in. I couldn't help shuddering and thanking fate for working at the hospital and not the field. I definitely wouldn't want those beasts after me.

I had hard time remembering when was the hospital busy like that. And "busy" didn't even begin to describe what was actually going on. There was literal troops of shinigami wiped out by that drifters - no fatal wounds, but plenty of injuries nonetheless - now bring more cleansing mixture, hold his hand still, just _knock the guy out_ for Heaven's sake already, we need more bandages and I mean _right now_, call every person not assigned with a major duty, where are the supplements...

And I happened to be the leader of the 13th Advanced Relief Team by now. Meaning, I couldn't just heal whoever I was told, I had to watch over the situation and make sure the healing went smoothly, running about the place with bandages, medicine bottles, supplements, oinments and whatnot, barking at injured men who had enough strength to complain and yell at the healers.

At time like this, I really envied Capitain Unohana. She always was so serene, gentle and calm, but her demeanor had enough steel to make even shinigami from the 11th Division afraid. I didn't posses such qualities.

I got out on the streets of Seiretei with my team to search for injured. Buildings were notably damaged, and I scowled with anticipation - no big guess the majority of 4th Division would be made to participate in repair jobs.

Days were hectic, to say the least. I suddenly wondered if I had any sleep last night, and couldn't remember. It was only work, work, healing, and more injured, and the smell of blood and hospital, and those men who just _wouldn't keep quiet_... I heard some rookie girls had mental breakdowns, even.

It was like a hazy blur, really. It was so unlike peaceful and quiet days back in Rukongai, or even peaceful and annoying days at the Academy. It just sort of happened. I happened to get into the 4th Division. I happened to be a good healer. I happened to get the position of the Advanced Relief Team leader. I happened to get carried away working, losing my usual composure and otherwise emotionless face. I happened to get called out for, then led to the prison, then told to take care of...

Finally, I snapped out of it, realizing I was left alone standing in the half-lit cell, my bag with medical supplies in hand.

I rewinded my memory a little. Right, they asked me to go to the prison and treat an injured, since I was the healer they happened to find nearby. I didn't asked questions. I was past asking question, my mind was set on completing set objectives. Bring more bandages, wash the wound, cast the healing kidou...

The only thing that gave me a mild surprise was that they didn't bring the guy to the hospital, and had to have him healed in his cell instead.

I shook my head and walked towards the bed. I was told that the wound was already bandaged, but it was deep, so I had to stay here overnight and heal it.

But then suddenly I froze on my tracks, all too familiar dumbfound feeling creeping over me. It puzzled me, at first. The _only _thing I reacted to like that was Abarai, and Abarai...

It was akin to a shock realizing the guy lying on the bed was Abarai. His breath was a little too heavy, but he seemed to be sleeping, and so gingerly, I held out my hand and brushed away a stray lock of red hair to take a better look at his forehead.

Tatooed eyebrows. This guy was Abarai Renji and no mistake.

It surprised me how long his hair was when not tied up in a ponytail. My head was ringing, and the only harmless thought I could make out was that his face looked _peaceful_. His face was a lot of things, in fact, but I wouldn't admit any other adjectives that were rushing in my head.

For Heaven's sake, didn't I _hate _the guy?..

And the little devil in the back of my mind just wouldn't stop laughting, hysterically so.

I held my hands above his chest, closed my eyes shut and recited the healing spell in my head, feeling the familiar warmth of the energy at my fingertips. That's it, I would just keep on like that, eyes shut tightly, meditating all night long and hopefully, _hopefully_, keeping my mind off the red-haired patient.

Really, he looked so good it was a crime. It made me furious and gave me an inexplictable desire to strangle him.

Give me my inner peace back, jerk, I scowled. Or at least keep your hair tied up so you look less gorgeous and more ridiculous, pineapple-head.

And then I woke up and sat straight abruptly. I blinked, still groggy, and looked around.

I was in a cell. Right I was... I was healing Abarai. I was standing on my knees first, because there was no chair or stool whatsoever, then I was sitting down on the floor... and then, apparently while fatigue was taking the best of me, I dozed off, with my head at the edge of the bed. I glanced at the small window right under the ceiling - I couldn't remember clearly at what time I was brought here, but now it was cernainly nighttime outside.

I straightened and held my hands above Abarai's chest again. It made me somewhat satisfied to note that he wasn't breathing too heavily anymore. As far as I could tell, the wound got better, but I still had to sit here all the way till morning.

Thankfully, I was too groggy to think straight, so Abarai's appearance didn't bothered me that much. I soon found myself humming, and had to cut it off not to doze off again.

I noticed Abarai moving a little, and took a quick glance at him. It seemed like he was coming to his senses, and that awakening wasn't too much pleasant. And judging by the way his muscles tensed, he intended to sit up. I quickly pressed my hands over his chest, careful not to disturb the wound:

- Sit up and my work will go to waste, - I warned him, - And if that happens, I'm going to be angry. Very.

He gave me an odd sound, sort of a cross between "che" and a cough. He narrowed his eyes as if to see me better.

- My throat is killin' me, - he said with defiance in his hoarse voice, - Dry as a freakin' desert.

And he sounded like it was my fault, too.

I sat still for a second, then picked up my bag and rummaged in it, feeling for a bottle of water. I had to set it aside to help Abarai sit up, loose strands of red hair covering his face. He was looking down upon me then, as I was sitting on the floor, and I couldn't help feeling completely defenseless.

And his hands were handcuffed all the time.

- Would you need help? - I asked, clinging onto remnants of my composure, and forced distracting thoughts away.

- Nah, I'll manage, - he took the bottle and brought it to his lips, throwing his head back to drink in greedy gulps. He emptied the bottle, wiped his mouth and breathed out with audible satisfaction, then glared at me.

I felt my composure severely shaken, and was left with nervousity. I had better do something with that loose hair of his.

My own hair was fairly short, but still managed to get in the way, so I usually tied them in a low ponytail with a piece of ribbon. Which I untied, then silently stood up and gathered Abarai's hair into that ridiculous pineapple ponytail. My hands were trembling, but he didn't seem to notice.

- What's with the shakin'?

Correction, he had noticed.

- Your spiritual pressure is a bit too much for me, - I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

- Cut the crap. Liar, - he turned his head and I lost half the strands that were oddly hard to gather, - Liar, face on fire.

I could see that grin tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

- Is not! - I retorted angrily, tugging at his hair and tying them up in a rather messy attempt at a ponytail. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

Wasn't he seriously wounded? Was it the time to joke around and wreck the mind of an already mind-wrecked girl? I thought men were supposed to _reflect _on their fight and swear to become _stronger _at times like this?

Not at the time of my relief, apparently.

He laid down on the bed, and I evoked the healing spell again.

- It is red, ya know. Yer face, - he said, addressing to the ceiling.

- Shaddap.

He snickered.

- I said _shaddap_! - I raised my voice, - You keep this up and I will punch you until you black out.

Stupid, Akane, stupid. Must not lose your concentration. Must not let the jerk provoke or distract you. Must not think about his looks. That's Abarai freaking Renji. Maybe he's not like the thugs from the Eleventh, but he's not the most gallant guy around, either. And any word along the lines of "handsome" is not what you use to describe him.

- Yer got a spirit, brat, unlike the lot of you 4th Division's nerds. Ever thought about changin' places?

- No, - I growled, keeping anger at bay and focusing at healing.

- Why become a shinigami, then?

Why asking me the question in the first place? He didn't seem the type to heart talk with a total stranger.

- Why did you? - frowning, I wiped my forehead.

He fell silent, and I thought he'd be silent for good.

- 'Cause livin' in Rukongai was shitty.

- Well, there's your answer. Now please be a good boy and keep quiet, or else I might seriously resort to violence. I'm out of wits already, the drifters leaving our men in bloody heaps and all, and you're not helping.

I felt that he looked at me for some time, but then he thankfully closed his eyes.

At the break of the dawn I left, dragging my tired body along the streets of Seiretei. In my half-aware state, I felt spiritual powers I didn't recognize and didn't bothered to. What I wanted was to get at least a wink of sleep before the next shift and pray the drifters will be off soon.

And if any thug was to stand in my way, I would beat the living crap out of him for sure.

* * *

Stories describe episodes from when Renji was in the 5th, 11th and 6th Divisions, respectively. In case of 11th, it's the time shortly after he joined in. The last short story takes place during Soul Society arc, after Renji is defeated by Ichigo.

OC's full name would be Ishigawa Akane, the name of her Zanpakuto is Kurenaihime, and it takes the form of an ordinary katana. Since she rarely, if even, uses it, her Zanpakuto's Initial Release ability is unknown, although it's most likely water-type, but the Release command is "Nagare" ("Stream"). Zanpakuto's name is tied with Akane's own name ("kurenai" and "aka" being shades of red) and Zanpakuto's release command and possible attribute - with her surname (since "kawa" means "river").

And so in the end, it's sort of a story about a hate-love crush that Akane wants to die away soon.


End file.
